


Reunion

by Jacepens (63natasha_hamilton)



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: American Revolution, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Historical Accuracy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, One Shot, Requited Love, Short, Short & Sweet, Valley Forge, Washette - Freeform, because I'm a nerd who loves historical accuracy, but very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/63natasha_hamilton/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: After Lafayette had to leave on a redundant mission to Canada during Valley Forge, George is left alone and heartbroken until the wonderful day he returns.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a well-known fact that Lafayette wasn't there during Valley Forge and I wanted to change that with a cute little, historically accurate fic about his return. Hope you enjoy!

  
  


Lafayette was arriving today. George couldn’t have been more excited at the thought of being reunited with Gilbert. It had felt like he had been gone for eons on his redundant and insulting assignment to Canada. George remembered when Gilbert came storming into his room, absolutely fuming, and showed him the letter the Continental Congress had sent asking Lafayette to lead a troop to Canada and take a new title, one ranked the same as George’s.

“They are asking me to go above your head and tarnish your name!” He had shouted. It took George a while to finally calm Gilbert down and get him to see that it would be a careless idea to outright refuse Congress. In the end, Lafayette decided he would take the job, but refuse the title. And then Lafayette left him. 

It wasn’t his fault- of course, but the more letters he received from Lafayette the more he understood that Congress truly had no plans of greatness for Lafayette, only plans to thwart George. The fact that Congress was trying to belittle George didn’t bother him, it was something he had started to grow used to, but what he didn’t like was the way that they simply used Lafayette. They used Lafayette for their pointless ruse and it had backfired and they were left scrambling, trying to make it appear as if they  _ did  _ need Lafayette to go to Canada. 

But they also took Lafayette away from George when he perhaps needed him the most. Valley Forge was the most horrific event George had ever witnessed in his entire life. He had seen cannonballs rip fearless men apart, bayonets pierce the hearts of young soldiers, and musket fire obliterate entire battalions, but there was nothing as horrifying as the slow and painful death these men were subjected to at Valley Forge. The fear of British and Hessian soldiers was replaced by fear of smallpox, starvation, and frostbite. Valley Forge became like an inescapable freezing hell. And George had never felt more guilt or pity in his life at Valley Forge. 

He would often sit up far later than he should, with Gilbert’s latest letter in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other, and bathe in the self-loathing. He wished that Lafayette was there with him, sitting across from him as usual, a smile on his face, talking for hours at a time like they used to. After he left, George was alone with himself and no Gilbert to set him straight. He had never felt a heaviness like this before and it only weighed down on him the longer and longer Gilbert was parted from him, the longer and longer everyone around him suffered and all he could do was watch and wait. He wished for Gilbert to be in his arms, for this dreadful feeling to finally be expelled. George felt the longer Lafayette was away from him, the more and more he ached for Gilbert to be by his side again. When Gilbert was away, the only feeling that remained was heartbreak. George thought it was quite a pitiful state he had been reduced to in Lafayette’s absence, but one he simply couldn’t do a thing about as he took another drink. 

Lafayette was gone for longer than he was estimated to be and George would often worry himself to death thinking of the marquis’s safety until he received a letter reassuring him all was well with him and he was eager to return. George was ashamed that Lafayette would have to return to the purely pitiful conditions at Valley Forge. Sometimes he feared Lafayette would scold him for not doing a damn thing but being melancholy and drinking. Deep down, George knew that wouldn’t be true, but he couldn’t help but fear that their wonderful reunion would be cut by Gilbert’s sharp words of scorn. When the day arrived, George crammed these feelings far far away and attempted only to focus on the thought of having Gilbert in his arms again, having his broken heart be mended by the beautiful marquis. So, George was foolishly worried Lafayette would be upset, but the overall feeling was pure excitement.

(*^▽^*)

It was late at night when Lafayette came into Valley Forge on his horse. The cold air chilled him to his bones and the dark moonless sky made visibility scare. Lafayette had certainly arrived much later than expected, but he was grateful to not be surrounded by dozens of men upon his arrival. It was nice to be able to breathe. In the distance Lafayette saw a figure approach him and there was no mistaking the silhouette that immediately wrapped him up in a warm hug.

“George!” Gilbert laughed as he held George close to him. 

“Gilbert.” He hears George mutter from his shoulder. It was enjoyable to hear George call him that name again, the way he made it sound so  _ American  _ and so damn endearing was beyond him, but Lafayette never allowed anyone but his George to call him Gilbert.

“I am so happy to finally see you,  _ mon général _ !” Lafayette smiled when they finally parted. A small smile appeared on George’s face as he wiped away his own tears with an embarrassed look.

“Gilbert, it has certainly been far too long since I’ve been with you. Would you like to follow me back to my quarters for the night and discuss all that I’ve missed?”

“I would love to George.” Lafayette loved it when George smiled so big and wide like he was now. It had been too long since he had seen that smile. Lafayette never saw him beam like that when anyone else was around and Lafayette often liked to think that George saved that wonderful smile just for him, even if he knew that wasn’t the truth. 

Lafayette tied up his horse, gathered his things and followed George. The small room was on the first floor of the house and the only one suitable for lodging on the ground floor. Gilbert understood that this was where George and his other aide-de-camps had lodged during the harsh winter he had heard so much about from George. The room was small and only lit by a few candles. The moonless sky made the dim candles the only light, but even in the dim lights, he could see the papers scattered throughout the room. It looked completely messy which surprised Gilbert as George was typically the one who was appalled at Gilbert’s messy room. Gilbert had a feeling that George had been more distraught while he was away than his letters told him. It distressed Lafayette to think of George suffering alone. Lafayette knew he was embarrassed as George quickly began grabbing papers to attempt to stack and organize them and mutter a quick apology about the state of his room.

“George, it’s alright. You know I don’t mind it, it almost makes me feel like I’m in my room!” He laughed and George smiled. Lafayette was about to relax in his usual spot in George’s second chair when George wrapped Gilbert in another hug, almost impossibly holding him closer than he had before.

“I’ve missed you so much, Gilbert. Oh, how terribly pitiful I’ve been without you here. Please excuse my behavior it’s just-“

“George...” Lafayette sighed and held George tight, letting him stay for as long as he needed. Lafayette would never have told George, but in his time away he was constantly dying to be back here in George’s arms. Everyday he kept George’s latest letter in his pocket, keeping him close to his heart. It made Lafayette feel happy to be back with George after so long, but he wondered if anything had happened while he was away or if the terrible weight of all George’s burdens had simply broken his spirit.

“I’m sorry.” George sighed.

“For what?” Lafayette said. George was still hugging him. George chuckled.

“I’m sorry you must endure my silly sentiments for a little while longer.” Gilbert blushed as George moved to bury his face in Lafayette’s hair and cup his neck with one hand and hold his hip in the other. Gilbert enjoyed the feeling of being held like this by George.

“George, there is simply nothing I love more than your silly sentiments.” He then felt lips kiss the top of his head and he felt a little embarrassed at George’s emotional display, but not embarrassed in the sense of, _ please stop _ . Embarrassed in the sense of,  _ this is unlike you but I’m quite enjoying it _ .

“Lafayette, in my time apart from you I’ve come to know a great deal about myself.” Lafayette frowned as George moved away from him but George kept the closeness and his hands on Lafayette’s hip and neck. George’s eyes weren’t sad and full of tears as they were before, but full of life and joy. Before Lafayette could reply, George began to speak, 

“I’ve learned the truth that my heart has kept concealed from me, a truth that I only understood once you were gone and I found myself simply heartbroken. I learned of the pure love and adoration I feel for you and I found it so odd how much you’ve come to mean to me- but Gilbert.” George held the bottom of Gilbert’s chin to meet his eyes, “I love you more than I dare say and with your permission I should like to- well...show you.” 

George smiled a small bit and Gilbert couldn’t wait for a moment longer as he pressed his lips to George’s. His heart was beating so fast in his chest when George’s arms wrapped around his back and Gilbert’s around George’s neck. It was the kindest and most endearing thing anyone had ever done for Lafayette. He felt so so incredibly happy that his own feelings- the feelings he had felt so guilty for -were matched by the man he loved. It was an overwhelming feeling, the feeling of not only being in love, but that feeling being reciprocated to the same degree as your own. Lafayette felt as if he was flying. He wished to never leave George’s arms again. 

Before he had time to ponder what could have happened to George, he was being led to the bed while still kissing George. George was kind and sweet, always asking for permission before doing anything but he was extremely passionate, perhaps more than Lafayette expected. Lafayette felt as if George wouldn’t be satisfied until he explored every last inch of Gilbert’s body while he moaned beneath him, chills burning through him when George praised Gilbert. Their fingers intertwined as they made love and Lafayette knew that he could never be happier than he was this night.

“I love you so much.” Lafayette smiled as they settled down for the night.

“I love you too, my dear.” And George smiled that wonderful smile reserved only for Lafayette and gently kissed him on the forehead before they both fell asleep, curled up in each other’s arms, feeling completely and wholly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) where I write stuff


End file.
